gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
M'aiq the Liar
M'aiq the Liar, alternately spelled M'Aiq the Liar, is a Khajiit NPC from The Elder Scrolls franchise. He first appears in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind as an Easter Egg, and returned as in similar fashion in each subsequent release in the series. M'aiq's main purpose is to reference features excluded or cut from the games that are a source of debate in the fanbase- such as why there was no children or mounted combat in the series for the majority of it's lifespan, or why there were no horses in Morrowind. M'aiq often directly references the memes associated with the Elder Scrolls fan community, and as a result he has quickly become a fan-favorite character. As of the fifth mainline game in the series, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, it has been established that each appearance of M'aiq is in fact, a different person- with each generation of M'aiq naming their children M'aiq as well, passing the legacy down over thousands of years. History The Elder Scrolls Online To Be Written. The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind In Morrowind M'Aiq, as his name is spelt, is a level 5 Khajiit rouge who can be found on a small island southeast of Dragon Fel in the Sheogorad region. M'Aiq is an easter egg who is meant to comment on the various nonexistant content in Morrowind. True to his name, he often tells the players ridiculous ways to accomplish these features- such as tellling the player character they can become a Lich by combining a Dragon's tounge and a Lich heart cooked in the flesh of a well-ridden horse. There are no Dragons or Horses in Morrowind and while Liches were added in DLC, you could not loot their hearts. In this game M'Aiq has 54 health and 86 magika, and has a unique abillity called "M'Aiq's Water Walking" which allows M'Aiq to do exactly what you'd expect. In addition to the above comment on becoming a Lich, M'Aiq can be asked about: Dragons, which he claims are everywhere if you fly high enough and you can't see the ones on the ground because they are invisible. Emporer Crabs, which M'Aiq claims to have seen if you swim far enough, though you can not swim far enough to actually encounter them. Horses, which the Kajiit apparently loves to eat, which explains thier lack of appearance in the game. He also tells you that if you insist on riding something you can use the silt-striders or walk. Corpses, which apparently frighten M'Aiq, who addvises you not to toy with the undead. Multiplayer, which prompts M'Aiq to call you a coward and tells you to seek out the Argonian Im-Leet and the Nord Ralph the Uber. Dwemer, which M'Aiq claims were here, but they were either tall or short depending on your perspective. Naked Liches, which he asks you to warn him about so he can turn away when they appear. Nudity, is apparently something M'Aiq is fond of and tries to convince you "...here is an island you can reach filled with wonderful, naked, glistening bodies. It only appears when the moons are full, the rain falls, the seas run red, and it's M'Aiq's birthday." Climbing, which M'Aiq finds difficult. And finally Weresharks, which he claims are afraid of the water. M'Aiq has two additional dialouge options which arn't in-jokes or blantant lies- he tells you about the Shrine of Boethiah, which is part of the quest of the same name and Mudcrab Merchants, which are another easter egg located in the game, though they are not where he claims to have met them. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion By the Oblivion incident, M'aiq had gained 35 more levels, now becoming a level 40 Savant, also changing his class. Sometime before the assassination of Emporer Uriel Septim the Kajiit moved to Cyrodiil. He seems to have become a little odder since the last game, and has acquired a tendancy to seek out calipers in the game world, and will constantly collect them, 20 at a time, untill he can no longer carry anything. Ma'iq now has 246 health, 250 magika, is part of the "Creatures" faction and is always essiential, keeping him from dieing or being killed. M'aiq has a speed of 100, and few players can keep up with him during his runs, and he is not hindered by invisible boundaries. He runs between Layawin and Anvil, where he stands outside for a few hours before taking off again, except at noon when he searches for Calipers. His only conversational choice is rumors, and he will make more comments like his role in Morrowind, though only one can be heard before he bolts. The rumor option reveals jokes about Colovian fur helms, the helmet he wore in his original appearance, Fishy Sticks, a reference to the Elder Scrolls forums, claims the children ruin the fun for adults, commenting on the Elder Scroll's lack of kids, He thinks that Kajiits and Argonians are beautiful, a reference to the improved "beast people" designs, he thinks that throwing a person's weapons is foolish and wasteful, refrencing the forum complaint of lacking throwing daggers or shuriken, he also believes that crossbows are for idiots, another much desired forum weapon, he comments on the limited use of limbs in this game, and he is glad to have the new fast-travel system and compass, and claims that mounted combat is both a waste of a good horse and a meal. M'aiq comments on Morrowind's levitation feature which was cut from Oblivion, and that only "sick, sick people" would want to use nude mods. He still claims to have seen dragons, but now won't tell you where, and that he dosn't think building should be torn down, refrencing the lack of destruction physics, M'aiq also comments on the game's lack of Werewolves, which had to be removed from the game during development. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Despite there being over 200 years of history from the end of the Oblivion Crisis to the beginning of the Skyrim Rebellion and the Return of the Dragons, M'aiq the Liar is still as healthy as ever, and just happening to be in Skyrim during the events there. Of course, the return of the Dragons didn't surprise M'aiq, he always knew they were still here- just invisible when they were too close to the ground. There are a few possible explanations for M'aiq's survival- first, he claims that his father was named M'aiq, as was his father before that, possibly implying the name M'aiq is passed from family member to family member like a legacy title. He also claims that he was trapped in a soul gem once, which would allow him to survive the gap in-between Oblivion and Skyrim, and amusingly considering his earliest rumors, make him a Lich. M'aiq is now an essential warrior, keeping him from being killed. Like in Oblivion, M'aiq wanders around the wilderness at incredible speeds, and can only speak of rumors, many of which refer to new features or memes on the Elder Scrolls forums. In Skyrim, M'aiq now mentions that he always has two weapons, just in case one breaks, a reference to the lack of an item quality meter on items in Skyrim, he is saddened that he seems unable to find calipers, a reference to his behaviour in Oblivion where he always sought out calipers at noon and that the item is not back in Skyrim. M'aiq claims to hear many stories of war, but that few of them are true- likely a subtle jab at Modern Warfare 3 and Battlefield 3, which came out near Skyrim, and he continues the Bethesda trend of references to sweetrolls when he claims that he once burned his with dual spells, which he thinks are dangerous. M'aiq also throws some fire on the "Akatosh and Alduin are the same entity" debate, by claiming that "Some say Alduin is Akatosh, some say M'aiq is a liar. Dont believe any of these things." showing support for the two being the same. The Khajiit also mentions the removal of endurance, mysticism and athletics skills, and makes reference to the new bounty system the tracks for each individual hold rather than universal. Behind the Scenes M'aiq is based on popular complaints and memes on Bethesda's forums, and has become extremley popular with the fandom. His appearance in Oblivion includes a few glitches- he may comment on rumors like a standard NPC, instead of giving a funny in-joke, he may comment on the Emporer's death, the Deadric worship increase in Skyrim, or even some nonsense about Mudcrabs. He may also crash when passing near the city of Kvatch, and his rumor concerning the Fishy Stick meme has no recording. Appearances * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (2002) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (2006) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) * The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited (2014) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Special Edition (2016) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim VR (2017) Category:Characters Category:RPG Category:Animals